Otoño junto a ti
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: HxHr - Pasaron juntos infinidad de otoños, donde cada día, se decían lo mucho que se adoraban el uno al otro…y nunca se cansarían de eso. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_HxHr - __Pasaron juntos infinidad de otoños, donde cada día, se decían lo mucho que se adoraban el uno al otro…y nunca se cansarían de eso. ¡ONESHOT!_

**Otoño junto a Ti.**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

Las primeras brisas otoñales se hacían presentes en el jardín de la Mansión.

Una brisa fría, que apenas con un movimiento, hacia que las hojas amarillas, naranjas y cafés cayeran, sin remedio alguno, al suelo.

Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, ella se levanto de su cama; todavía estaba oscuro y gracias al resplandor suave de la luna, su rostro se enmarcaba perfectamente en el gran ventanal de la habitación. Con pasos lentos y suaves salio, recorrió el pasillo, bajo las escaleras; todo estaba oscuro, casi no se miraba nada, pero con un año viviendo ahí, se sabía las vueltas y pasillos de memoria. Así llego a la puerta principal, la abrió suavemente y salio al jardín. Hermoso. Los árboles, todavía, con algunas hojas esperando al viendo para terminar de cumplir su ciclo, se quedo observándolos.

Ahora se podía ver su figura con mayor claridad, sus cabellos y ojos castaños brillaban a la agradable y tenue luz que proporcionaba la luna, su cuerpo bien formado, cada una de sus curvas eran perfectas, y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Simplemente hermosa.

Al cabo de media hora, todavía la oscuridad reinaba, y ella sintió una calidez inmensa: unos brazos que la envolvían y que la hacían olvidar el frió que hacia, y su sonrisa se ensancho mas.

¿Sabes que te ves muy hermosa a la luz de la luna? – pregunto su fuete de calor, su esposo.

Eso no me lo habías dicho, amor – contesto, volteándose y dándole un dulce beso.

Y así, frente a frente, poder apreciar lo maravilloso que era el. Tanto en su físico como en lo espiritual. Un hombre: mas alto que ella, sus cabellos cortos y de color azabache que, según su opinión personal, despeinado lo hacia ver tremendamente sensual su cuerpo fuerte. La envolvía, y esos ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos que la hipnotizaban, ¿que mas podía pedir?

Hace un poco de frió, ¿que haces aquí afuera, solo con una bata de seda? – pregunto dándole poco interés, ya que se había quedado en los ojos ambarinos de su esposa, su amada esposa.

Pues…hoy es nuestro aniversario. Hoy cumplimos un año de casados, estaba viendo el amanecer, ya que así de hermoso, ha sido este año – contesto con su voz dulce.

¿Y sin mi? – Reprocho en forma de broma e hizo cara de fingido enojo – lo importante es que ya estoy aquí – ahora una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿Lo vemos juntos? – pregunto ella, ahora viendo hacia el horizonte, aun abrazada a Harry.

Hagamos algo mas productivo, ¿no? – Dijo con picardía – señora Potter, ¿viene conmigo?, un año de casados y no tenemos hijos…-dijo ahora estrechándola mas a su cuerpo.

¡Yo quiero uno! – dijo como una niña.

Pero para eso, hay que ir a la habitación, ¿no crees? – pregunto.

¡Bien! – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo directo a la Mansión Potter.

Hermione… - le susurro al oído una vez subiendo las escaleras.

¿Que pasa? – pregunto parando su camino y volteándolo a ver.

Te amo…

Seguidamente, ella sintió una calidez en sus labios. Ahora sus lenguas danzaban al mismo son, un beso con amor y pasión. Lentamente fueron acortando la distancia hasta la habitación.

Una vez ahí, Harry, suave y lentamente, fue quitando la bata de Hermione, dejándola solo en un casi transparente camisón. ella hizo lo mismo con la bata y la camisa que traía Harry, dejándola así, disfrutar libremente del pecho de su esposo

Poco a poco, entre beso y beso y palabras de amor de parte de cada uno, sus ropas quedaron en el suelo, sin ningún impedimento para ser uno solo, uniendo sus almas, sus corazones, sus cuerpos y sus vidas.

Mientras, por la ventana, las hojas secas de los árboles pasaban volando haciendo frente al hermoso amanecer. La luna fue reemplazada por la luz del sol, que hacia brillar sus cuerpos tendidos en la cama durmiendo como unos angelitos, dando como resultado, unos meses después, a dos criaturitas, fruto de ese infinito amor que algún día se jurado y que seguirá vivo por el reto de sus días y hasta después de la muerte.

Pasaron juntos infinidad de otoños, donde cada día, se decían lo mucho que se adoraban el uno al otro…y nunca se cansarían de eso.

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!, ¿que tal, les gusto?_

_Espero que si. Ya saben, este fic fue producto de mis insomnios, ¡ya que padezco de eso! XD jejeje._

_Espero sus opiniones. Se aceptan tomatazos y rosas…no, ¡mejor tulipanes! _

_Jejeje, ¡no me hagan caso!_

_Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño. Soledad de los Ángeles._

_PD: ¡Feliz navidad u prospero año nuevo! mis mejores deseos para el próximo año, que si Dios quiere, seguiré con mis historias._


End file.
